Hebin Anim, Melleth Nin
by rebeccastiltskin
Summary: I keep it for myself. After the new age begins, the Valar create an overseer, to protect the men of Middle Earth. For the Elves who stayed behind, She is an equal, and for one elf in particular, she will become the overseer of his heart. Post-ROTK.
1. Mae Govennen

_**A/N: Well, welcome to the beginning of my first LOTR fanfic. No idea why I haven't written one before, I always have ideas! xD So this will be a Haldir/OC fic. I guess my OC will be a little bit of a Mary Sue, being presented by the Valar, but her true powers will probably remain buried with only a hint of them. Anyway, onwards with the story. Please take the time to review, and all plot ideas will be considered.**_

The Fourth Age of Middle Earth had begun. Sauron had been defeated, outwitted by a fellowship, combining the species who had once been allies in the Battle of the Five Armies. The One Ring, which had been an object of pure obsession and terror had been destroyed and with it, the darkness of Middle Earth had vanished. As the Elders of Middle Earth had travelled into the west, the Time of Man had begun. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, now graced the great Throne of Minas Tirith, alongside his wife Arwen Evenstar of Rivendell and under his rule; Middle Earth was beginning to re-build what had been lost.

The Elves of Middle Earth, for the majority, had travelled into the west to the Grey Havens. However, several had remained, namely those from Mirkwood, and some from Lothlórien. Amongst them, Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm, and Haldir of Lothlórien. Th fate of these elves who had stayed behind, had changed, and they simply existed to give guidance to men when it was needed. Legolas had been appointed an advisor in the court of Minas Tirith, not surprising considering his kinship with the King of Gondor. Lord Faramir, son of Theodred, had become engaged to Eowyn, neice of Theoden and now Queen of Rohan; together they ruled over the lands of Rohan, and their mutual friendship with Aragorn allowed an alliance between their peoples. The Hobbits of the Shire were frequent visitors of the court, and were known throughout the land. The species of halflings had become revered and all were considered special, though few hobbits even knew about the tale of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee.

Our tale however, has little concern for hobbits, and holds instead the tale of a new arrival to Middle Earth. After the Lady Galadriel and White Wizard Mithrandir had left the land of Middle Earth, the world was left without a great power as guidance. Whilst man should be able to rule, the Valar believed it necessary for a subtle guide to be placed within the world, ensuring its safety, and preventing corruption. And so our tale begins, with the introduction of this entity, this saviour of men, as She enters the world, and captures the heart of the people of Middle Earth.

**A/N: This was more or less just an introductory chapter setting the scene, and explaining what has happened to a few of the characters. **** Until next time, ****Namárië ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín…**


	2. Beneath the White Tree

_**A/N: So the tale begins… Although it's late and I'm tired so it's probably quite poor. I apologise. **__**No in elenath hîlar nan hâd gîn.**_

"My Lord Aragorn, Legolas… You must come quickly." A young boy had run into the main throne room of Minas Tirith, breathless, his chest heaving. "A young girl has been found beneath the White Tree, my lords. She is cold, but most certainly alive. People are beginning to crowd, you must come."

Aragorn and Legolas rose swiftly, and Aragorn motioned for the boy to lead them to the girl. As they left the atrium of the King's court, the two men squinted in the sunlight, which was harsh and bright. The light centred on the infamous White Tree of Gondor, which had been present at Minas Tirith for as long as it had stood, and the Sun threw its rays upon the slight form which lay beneath the tree. The body was that of a young woman. She lay still, evidently unconscious, and her body lay bare, covered only by her hair, which was ebony in colour. It appeared that her locks had been arranged, as if she had laid down. The young girl was receiving many stares from the small crowd which had gathered around her.

"I would ask that you all please return to your duties. Rest assured this woman shall be cared for." Aragorn's voice boomed across the sunlit plateau. "Legolas, mellon nin, would you help me carry her? We must take her to the infirmary. You boy, would you fetch Ilandir, the healer, and find this girl some clothes."

"Yes my Lord." The boy nodded and ran off.

Legolas removed his cloak, and wrapped it around the girl, before bending to lift her. Together, he and Aragorn carried her to the infirmary, where they were met by an elderly man, Ilandir.

"Lay her here my lords." Ilandir pointed towards a nearby bed. "How was she found? I heard tale of her appearance, but not of how she was discovered." As Aragorn and Legolas laid the girl upon the bed, Ilandir instantly began assessing her, and checking for signs of life.

"As of yet I am unaware of how she arrived. I was told only that she had, and that she was in need of aid. What can you tell of her condition?"

"She appears to only be asleep my lord. She is cold, but is already warming. Elves always have had good resilience to the elements."

"She is elven kind? I have not seen her face before, in either Mirkwood or the realm of Lothlórien. All of the nomad elves left these shores years ago. " Legolas stared at the girl, his face a front of concentration, trying to discern her origin. "Never before have I seen one of my kind with hair this dark. The elves of Rivendell were the only ones with dark hair, and all of them but the Lady Arwen have travelled to the Western shores."

"Hopefully she will be able to inform us of her origins when she awakes. Ilandir, we thank you. Please send word when she is conscious."

"Of course my lord Aragorn. Good day." Ilandir bowed and turned his attention back to his patient.

_**A/N: Another short chapter… Sorry. I shall write more soon, hopefully when my mind is a little more awake. **___


	3. Halindriah's Awakening

_**A/N: And so our female protagonist is brought into the story. The next chapter will include some explanation, no fear mellon nin. When I feel that the Elvish is unclear, e.g. the answer does not reflect the question, then I shall leave the English translation at the bottom.**_

She awoke to the warm sensation of sunlight caressing her skin as it shone through the low windows of a room which was unfamiliar to her. Sitting up slowly, she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the new light, and to focus on her surroundings. Looking down she saw that she had been laid in a bed, with sheets of white satin which were bright and clean, and that she was dressed in a simple white gown.

"My lady?"

The girl looked up, into the pale blue eyes of a most beautiful man. His long blonde hair was neatly plaited at each side, with most hanging loose. The bright sunlight shone around him, giving him a slight silhouette. She gazed at him with confusion and worry etched onto her face.

"My lady, are you okay? Heniach nin?" the soft voice of Legolas finally reached her ears, and the girl relaxed.

"Yes, I understand the Common Tongue, I just had to adjust to language. As you probably already know, my surroundings are unfamiliar to me. Pray tell, O man dôr túliel le mellon nin? I can see you are also elven kind."

"Forgive me, I did not introduce myself. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood." Legolas bowed slightly.

"Son of Thranduil. That would make you _Prince_ Legolas then would it not?"

"Indeed it would my lady. If I may, man eneth lín?"

"Oh yes, my origin must be a complete mystery to you. My name is Halindriah, but my origins are not so easy to explain. I must say, they baffle me as much as they will you my lord." Upon this confession, Halindriah became thoughtful, trying to figure out how best to explain the little she knew about herself.

"May I ask, before you tell, that I may seek the King, for he worries for you, and also would wish to hear this." Legolas enquired.

"Of course my lord." Halindriah smiled and inclined her head towards the elven prince as he turned to leave. "May I ask… Who the king is?"

Legolas' face briefly held shock before he smiled and replied, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"So the true ruler of Gondor has indeed taken up his destiny, the age of man has begun." Halindriah smiled at Legolas again. He nodded, and left the room.

Halindriah was left to her thoughts, and as she thought, she smiled. Her task would be easy, and her returned life should be successful.

_**A/N: In the next chapter, you will hear the tale of Halindriah and how she came to be. Haldir will make an appearance shortly after that. Sorry about the chapters being so short, but they will become longer. **____** I don't know when I shall be able to update as I am going away for Christmas, but I will try my hardest to update for you. **__**Isusarad 'elir mellon nin (Merry Christmas.)**_


	4. A Meeting With the King

It was mid-afternoon when Aragorn was disturbed by Legolas. The Elven prince informed him that the young woman had awoken, and was ready for the inevitable conversation of her origin. The two men walked swiftly to the infirmary, with Legolas explaining all he knew so far to the King.

Halindriah looked up at the sound of the great oaken doors being opened, and smiled as the two men strode towards her and took their places at the foot of her bed. Aragorn was the first to speak.

"My lady, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and King of Gondor. I welcome you to my realm." She inclined her head in response. "Your coming is of great confusion to us, as you may have guessed, so I must ask you how you came to be here."

She looked to Legolas, who nodded, before taking a deep breath.

"My lord, I know very little myself as of yet, but I do know that I was not born in this realm, nor in this world. I know that it was the Valar that have sent me, but for what purpose, I am unsure of so far." She paused and sighed. "Other than that, I really have no sense of my existence."

Halindriah looked down at her hands, knotting her fingers together. Aragorn looked at Legolas and back to the girl, pondering her words. He was more than aware of the Valar's power, everyone was, and he knew instinctively that the girl spoke the truth.

"In that case, you may stay here for as long as you need. Food, clothes and lodgings will be provided for you, and you shall want for nothing. I do, however, suggest that you are careful with who you entrust your story to. There are many men, even within these walls, who would seek to gain the power of the Valar, and who would seek to control whatever power it is that you may have."

"I thank you, my lord. I have no currency, nor family in this world, so your kindness is very much appreciated. I know much about the race of men, but I agree. I would ask that you, also, do not share my real story with others. The Lady Arwen is, of course, an exception." She smiled.

"You know of her?" Aragorn asked.

"Indeed I do, for I know her Father, the Lord Elrond. Here, I may look young, but I have lived far longer than you, my lord. Even longer than Legolas here too."

"Indeed! Well, if you'll excuse me I must return to my work."

"Of course, my lord."

"I am glad to see you are well. You must join us for dinner this evening, please."

"I shall be there, sir. Thank you for your hospitality."

"I shall send someone to ready you, and to bring you some clothing. Until then." Aragorn nodded to her and to Legolas before turning on his heel and returning to his work.

Halindriah turned to Legolas and smiled. "So that's our King." 

He smiled in return. "Yes, that's our King."

_A/N: Major apologies for the huge absence from this story. I shall try to update more often! Also, 'the common tongue' will be used almost exclusively from now on, because the odd phrase of Elvish does not really add much to the story. There will, of course, be some use of it still. Thanks for bearing with me! Scene change next chapter! _


End file.
